


Yugyeom's 21st Birthday

by bummy_bum



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 21st Birthday, Banter, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Body Shots, Cooking, Crack Relationships, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grinding, Humor, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipples, Rare Pairings, Sassy Hyungwon, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexting, Shy Mark Tuan, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth or Dare, Twerking, dance battle, floor humping, jin and jinyoung mom off, jooheon can't stop rapping, rubbing fronts, touching fronts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummy_bum/pseuds/bummy_bum
Summary: Yugyeom is throwing a party for his 21st birthday. Little does he know, he has invited his boyfriend’s ex.





	Yugyeom's 21st Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Took me almost two years to post this. So pls enjoy!

It was finally the day of Yugyeom’s 21st birthday party. His boyfriend and all of the other members of GOT7 were helping him set up the preparations.

“Where should I hang this banner?” asked Jackson.

“Behind the table,” Jinyoung responded in a motherly tone. Jinyoung was in charge of all of the setup and planning of the party since he was the most responsible of the members.

Hoseok was sitting on the couch in a relaxed position, looking through his phone for restaurants to take Yugyeom to in celebration. He then saw Yugyeom running over to him so he quickly hid his phone.

“I’m so excited Hobi!” Yugyeom exclaimed as he fell into Hoseok’s arms, laying his head on his chest.

Hoseok stroked Yugyeom’s face with the backside of his palm and gave him a sweet smile. “Yeah, I’m sure it will be great -- who did you invite again?”

“I didn’t invite that many people, just Monsta X, Jin, and Yoongi since the rest of your band mates couldn’t make it due to their schedules...”

“So all of Monsta X is coming for sure?” Hoseok clarified, sounding slightly nervous.

“Yeah...” Yugyeom replied while raising his head from Hoseok’s chest with a questioning look on his face. “Why, is there...something wrong with all of them coming?”

“NO!” Hoseok quickly replied with an uncomfortable-looking smirk on his face.

Yugyeom wanted to figure out why Hoseok was acting so strange towards the fact that Monsta X was coming, but his train of thought was cut short by Bam Bam screeching, “WHO’S COMING WITH ME TO PICK UP THE CAKE?!” while dabbing.

“I’LL COME!” Youngjae exclaimed, running towards Bam Bam as they both dabbed to each other.

“Uhhh...I want to come too...” Mark whispered while timidly approaching Bam Bam.

Bam Bam patted Mark’s shoulder while saying, “Alright!”, smiling broadly.

Mark returned an awkward smile and proceeded to cover his face because it began to feel warm from embarrassment.

The group of boys all headed out to go get the cake while the others stayed behind to finish up the preparations. Jinyoung, Jackson, and Jaebum were in the kitchen preparing snacks while Yugyeom and Hoseok were in the living room putting out some chairs and making it look presentable.

“I think everything is about ready -- want to take a break?” Yugyeom questioned Hoseok, immediately grabbing his hand.

“Yeah,” Hoseok quickly answered as Yugyeom began to lead the man to his room (which he currently shared with Bam Bam).

As they entered the room, Hoseok closed the door and pushed Yugyeom onto the bed and proceeded to lay on top of him . “You look so beautiful today babe,” Hoseok whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Stop making me blush...” murmured Yugyeom as he went in for a kiss.

Hoseok proceeded to take off Yugyeoms’s shirt. “You really turn me on...” he said under his breath.

As Hoseok made his way down his man’s body with kisses, they were both abruptly interrupted by a the door bursting open and a loud, “WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?” said by none other than a nosy Bam Bam.

“NOTHING!” Yugyeom sputtered while fidgeting to put on his shirt.

“Yeah...sure looks like nothing,” Youngjae snickered as he peeked his head in the doorway, adding himself into the conversation.

“Well...anyways the party is about to start so...let’s all go to the living room.” Yugyeom grabbed Hoseok’s hand as they left the room, leaving the awkward situation.

Everyone had moved to the living room and was sitting around talking, until they heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Yugyeom exclaimed.

Yugyeom ran over to the door and threw it open. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” yelled Yoongi and Jin as they made their way through the doorway.

“I brought the liquid courage!” Yoongi joked as he held up two bottles of vodka.

“I don’t think that will be enough...” Jackson laughed. “Good thing I have six more bottles in the cabinet!”

“Come help me get the drinks Hobi,” Yugyeom insisted.

As soon as they had started getting the drinks, there was a knock at the door again. “I’ll get it,” Hoseok declared and made his way to the door without thinking.

“Shit...” Hoseok spoke under his breath as he opened the door to see Monsta X standing outside the doorway and to make things worse his ex, Hyungwon, was right in front of him.

Yugyeom scurried over, latching onto a frozen Hoseok and welcoming his guests into the dorm. Yugyeom felt a strange tension between Hoseok and the boys, and noticed Hyungwon was giving Hoseok a strong gaze with his RBF (Resting Bitch Face).

However, the strange tension was broken by Minhyuk, who noticed Mark in the kitchen as he was grabbing a cup. “MARK!” he screamed, running into Mark’s arms.

Mark stood there nervously blushing while holding Minhyuk in his arms. Bam Bam heard all the noise and decided to run over and join the hug too.

Everyone began to migrate into the living room, but Yugyeom pulled back on Hoseok’s shirt, asking him, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine!” Hoseok said in a lighter tone as he forced a smile. He didn’t want to ruin Yugyeom’s birthday so he had no choice but to lie.

There was only one seat left open so Hoseok sat down and placed Yugyeom on his lap.

“Who wants to play truth or dare?” Minhyuk asked the group.

“Are we still in high school?” replied Jin while rolling his eyes.

“No one said you had to play...” Yoongi sassily drawled back. He then locked eyes with Kihyun and continued by saying, “I definitely want to play” with a smirk on his face.

“Shouldn’t we get a little drunk first? I’m not sure if I could do this sober...” Changkyun chuckled and got up to fetch the bottles of vodka for the group.

“How about we play a drinking game?” suggested Wonho. “What if we watch some of those try not to laugh videos and if you even smile, you take a shot!” He paused. “...or I mean we can do whatever you want, Yugyeom.”

“Sounds like fun. Let’s do it!” Yugyeom responded, smiling.

After the third video everyone felt at least tipsy (Bam Bam, Kihyun, Mark, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Yugyeom were lightweights so they were already pretty drunk).

“LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” rapped Jooheon.

“Truth or dare?” Bam Bam directed toward Hyunwoo.

“Uhh...truth I guess,” Hyunwoo replied.

“Booooo pussyyyyy!” Kihyun slurred at Hyunwoo.

“Shut up! I have a good question,” Bam Bam insisted. “So Hyunwoo, if you had to choose someone in this room, who would you fuck?”

Hyunwoo’s face was already flushed from the alcohol, but upon hearing his question it got impossibly redder. “Ummm...I don't know...”

“Just answer the question, we don't care!” Minhyuk burst out.

“Fine! Jaebum then!” Hyunwoo quickly answered.

Jaebum was shocked by Hyunwoo’s answer. He always had a crush on him ever since they were trainees together but he never had even the smallest inkling that Hyunwoo could possibly feel the same way.

“Your turn to ask someone Hyunwoo!” Changkyun reminded him.

“Oh yeah, um...Yugyeom, truth or dare?” the man stuttered.

“Dare!” Yugyeom excitedly responded.

“Hmmm...I dare you to take a body shot off of...” he quickly looked around at everyone there, “...off of Wonho,” he said as he pointed at him.

“Hey he’s already pretty drunk...” Hoseok expressed his concern.

“I'm fine Hobi! I'll do half a shot.” He laughed as he made his way over to Wonho.

“Are you okay with this?” Wonho said, looking at his boyfriend, Hyungwon.

“Yeah...whatever.” Hyungwon chuckled under his breath but caught Hoseok’s glare. “And you?”

Hoseok didn't expect Hyungwon to talk to him at all that night; he couldn't even properly respond so he just nodded. However, Hyungwon’s attention was (thankfully) diverted from Hoseok to his boyfriend who was taking off his shirt.

“Damnnnnnn...body goals!” exclaimed Youngjae who was amazed by Wonho’s flawless body.

“Thanks,” Wonho laughed.

“He's mine!” Hyungwon hissed, giving Youngjae the stank eye.

Jinyoung turned around because he refused to watch. Jackson handed over one of the bottles of vodka they had.

Yugyeom forgot about the half a shot agreement he had with Hoseok. He didn't even do one shot, he did way more since he poured directly from the bottle.

“‘One shot of vodka–glrglrglrglr,’” Changkyun referenced, causing all of the memers in the room to laugh.

“Woahhh...getting spicy,” Jackson commented as Yugyeom was sipping vodka off of Wonho's abs, very sexily...well as sexily as a drunk person could.

Hoseok noticed a not so innocent smirk on Wonho’s face. “Yeah I think that’s enough...” Hoseok said, grabbing Yugyeom and taking him back to their seat.

“Damn Yugyeom getting both Hoseoks,” Yoongi commented.

“I go by Wonho for a reason,” remarked Wonho.

“Because you're a Won-hoe!” Changkyun joked.

“Shut up,” Wonho replied bashfully while putting his shirt back on.

“Let’s continue the game!” Jin whined, hoping to get a dare.

“Hmmm...truth or dare...KIHYUN!” Yugyeom shouted.

“Dare of course!” Kihyun laughed.

“Let me think of a good one...” Yugyeom began to contemplate what he wanted to dare him and then it came to him. “I dare you to...KISS YOONGI!”

“Only if you’re okay with it Yoongi...” Kihyun smirked.

“Fine with me--” Yoongi barely got to finish his sentence because Kihyun had already crawled on top of Yoongi’s lap, fully making out with him.

Bam Bam immediately took out his phone to record a Snapchat, captioning it “WILD NIGHT.”

“Should we stop them? They seem like they are really getting into it,” questioned Mark.  
“Let’s leave them...I ship it,” Minhyuk laughed. “I’ll go since Kihyun is busy.”

Minhyuk looked around the room for the next victim and he finally locked eyes with Mark. “Mark...truth or dare.”

Mark wasn’t as nervous as he was before, so he decided to be a bit adventurous. “Dare!”

“Oh wow really? You’re going to regret this...” Minhyuk mischievously chuckled. “I dare you to give me a lap dance.”

Even though Mark wasn’t nervous a second ago, his heart rate increased tremendously as he got up from his seat. He had always felt as though Minhyuk would send him mixed signals and tease him a lot, so this dare just confirmed Mark’s suspicions. Especially as Minhyuk had kissed Mark once before after GOT7 won Best Performance Boy Group award at the Simply Kpop Awards.

“I have the perfect song!” yelled Wonho as he began to play Sign by GOT7 which was his anthem. “Yasssss!” he exclaimed.

Mark sat on Minhyuk’s lap and looked right into his eyes. He began to move his hips, grinding on Minhyuk’s crotch. He wrapped both of his arms around Minhyuk’s neck and continued along to the beat of the song.

Mark began to feel a strange tension between him and Minhyuk. They were still looking at each other and Minhyuk bit his lip. Mark felt too embarrassed to look at his face anymore so he laid his face on Minhyuk’s shoulder. Minhyuk moved his hands to Mark’s lower waist.

“This feels pretty nice,” Minhyuk whispered into Mark’s ear.

Mark did not know how to respond to this so he just lifted his head and looked at Minhyuk timidly. Minhyuk raised one of his hands and grazed Mark’s cheek, then went in for a kiss.

“Oh snap!” rapped Jooheon.

Everyone in the room, including Yoongi and Kihyun, directed their attention to the two boys. Almost all of the onlookers were excited, except Bam Bam; he was pissed. Burning with envy, Bam Bam got up and went to his room. Nobody noticed.

“Where’d Bam Bam go?” Minhyuk questioned after his and Mark’s kiss had ended.

Mark was a little confused why Minhyuk asked about Bam Bam so soon after their kiss. He wanted to be the only thing on Minhyuk’s mind right now. However, Mark also wondered where Bam Bam was.

“Want to go check if he’s okay?” Mark asked Minhyuk.

Minhyuk nodded in agreement and the two boys went after Bam Bam.

“Welp, the game must go on with or without them,” Yoongi stated while holding Kihyun in his lap.

~

“Bam Bam, is everything okay?” a concerned Minhyuk inquired as he and Mark entered Bam Bam’s room.

Bam Bam was lying down on his bed on his phone. He looked over at the two boys walking in his room; he was surprised that the both of them had even came to check on him.

“Yeah...” Bam Bam answered uneasily.

Minhyuk proceeded to jump into the bed and lay his head on Bam Bam’s chest. “You don’t seem okay,” Minhyuk responded sadly.

Mark decided to sit on the bed next them, and placed his hand on Bam Bam’s thigh. “How can I make you feel better?” Mark asked.

“You mean, how can we make you feel better?” Minhyuk corrected Mark while he got up to go close the door.

“I have a confession to make,” admitted Bam Bam. “I honestly think I have a thing for both of you. I can’t choose.”

Mark blushed and gushed out, “Funny thing is I feel the same...about you and Minhyuk.”

Bam Bam proceeded to straddle Mark and started kissing him, intensely.

“Hey! Don't leave me out!” Minhyuk screamed as he butted himself in, disrupting their kiss.

“Get in here,” Bam Bam said while pulling Minhyuk into the mix.

Mark and Minhyuk both began kissing Bam Bam’s neck. “This is fucking crazy!” Bam Bam shouted in excitement while he was rubbing both Minhyuk’s and Mark’s asses.

Minhyuk started to move south and unbuckled Bam Bam’s pants. “Oh god! You weren’t lying on ASC when you said you were big,” a wide eyed Minhyuk exclaimed in amazement as he viewed what lay in between Bam Bam’s legs.

“Yeah, my ass hurt for weeks...” Mark admitted, taking a break from Bam Bam’s neck.

Minhyuk rose his head from Bam Bam’s thighs. “Wait a minute, you two fucked before?” the man asked in confusion.

“Yeah...” Bam Bam replied. “Only twice though and we were pretty drunk.”

“We were only drunk the first time!” Mark confessed as he then started to kiss Bam Bam again.

The three continued to canoodle for the rest of the night.

~

Meanwhile in the GOT7’s dorm living room, the others continued to play the game. It was now Kihyun’s turn to ask since Bam Bam was busy.

“Truth or dare?” he asked, directing his question to Youngjae.

“Truth...since no one has picked that option in awhile,” Youngjae replied.

“Hmm, have you ever sent someone a nude?” Kihyun inquired the man.

“Uhhhhh...” The room fell silent as everyone anticipated Youngjae’s response. “Yes...” Youngjae hesitated while making eye contact with Changkyun that lasted for a little longer than a casual glance.

Changkyun immediately picked up his phone and jokingly texted Youngjae, “$3nd n00d$?”

Youngjae heard his phone ding, but since it was his turn, he decided to respond to the message later.

“Truth or dare Jin?” Youngjae asked Jin while emulating a chopping motion.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to make me some food because I’m hungry,” Youngjae demanded.

“Ummm...actually, I was going to make food. Also this is my house and my kitchen!” Jinyoung exclaimed furiously.

“Woah, take it easy man,” Jooheon rapped.

“Let’s take this to the kitchen,” Jin insisted suggestively.

As everyone was on their way to the kitchen, Youngjae checked his phone and read Changkyun’s message, then immediately headed towards the bathroom.

Changkyun was in the back of the mob heading towards the kitchen when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out realizing he had received a message from Youngjae; not only was it a message but a photo came along with it.

Just as he was typing in his password to unlock his phone, Youngjae walked right by him without looking in his direction at all and joined the rest of the men to the kitchen.

 _He couldn’t have possibly taken my ‘$3nd n00d$?’ message seriously?_ Changkyun thought to himself as he finally unlocked his phone.

On the screen appeared a shirtless selfie of Youngjae. Not only was Changkyun shook by Youngjae’s body, he also noticed that Youngjae was making a rather seductive face that teased Changkyun; he could not resist going to the bathroom to return the favor.

As Changkyun stood in the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror wondering what he should send Youngjae. He decided on the perfect pose. His pants were pulled down strategically so that his V-line was just visible, and he held up his shirt with his other hand.

Right as Changkyun was about to take the photo, Youngjae burst in through the door. “Hey big boy!” he exclaimed.

Changkyun was startled by Youngjae’s sudden arrival and fell to the ground. “Oh shit, knock first!” he exclaimed as he rearranged himself on the floor.

“Don’t get up,” Youngjae insisted as he closed the door behind him and straddled Changkyun’s lap. He began to pull off Changkyun’s shirt but stopped when Changkyun let out a pained yelp.

“What's wrong?” Youngjae questioned.

“It's just...well don't tell anyone, but yesterday I got my nipples pierced and they’re still a bit sensitive,” Changkyun replied.

“I’ll be gentle then,” Youngjae whispered into Changkyun’s ear. He slowly removed Changkyun’s shirt, careful not to pull at his piercings. He softly poked Chagkyun’s right nipple. “That didn’t hurt, did it?”

“It stung a little, but the pain actually...felt kind of good,” Changkyun admitted.

“Well then tell me how this feels...” Youngjae said as he went in to kiss both of Changkyun’s nipples.

“The feeling is so sensational, please continue,” Changkyun begged as he let out a slight moan that was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Someone’s in here!” Youngjae shouted while covering Changkyun’s mouth.

“I’ll just use the one upstairs then,” the person rapped from the other side of the door.

“Was that Jooheon?” Youngjae asked Changkyun.

“Obviously,” Changkyun muffled as he removed Youngjae’s hand from his mouth and went in for a kiss, continuing what they had started.

~

“Oh snap, he is cooking the shit out of that fried rice!” Jackson exclaimed as he watched Jin show off his cooking skills. He was very comfortable in the kitchen, since he was the one who cooked most of the meals in BTS’s dorm.

“Damn,” Jinyoung said under his breath as he saw Jin wipe the glistening sweat off his forehead. Watching Jin cook just made Jinyoung want to make food that would impress Jin.

“Looks like you’re trying pretty hard over there, Junior,” Jin teased.

“Please don’t call me that ever again,” Jinyoung replied, sounding slightly irritated.

Both men had finished making their dishes; Jinyoung had made bulgogi and white rice, while Jin had made kimchi fried rice.

“My favorite!” exclaimed Hoseok as he saw Jin plating the kimchi fried rice.

“Where are the others?” Hyunwoo asked Jooheon as he returned from the bathroom.

“I’m not sure,” Jooheon rapped, “but I think Youngjae was in the bathroom and I heard some noises coming from one of the rooms upstairs, but the door was closed.”

“Youngjae was the one who said he was hungry in the first place...but whatever, let’s eat!” Jinyoung declared.

“Don’t forget to tell us whose dish you like better,” Jin reminded everyone.

“I’m sure both will taste good, there’s no need to judge,” Yugyeom replied, smiling.

All the boys who were present sat in the living room and ate the food together. Everyone was enjoying both of the dishes.

“You guys started eating without me!” Youngjae cried out with a sad look on his face. “This was my dare! Where’s my plate?”

Everyone’s attention was diverted towards Youngjae, who had returned with Changkyun in tow.

“What have you guys been up to? Looks like you have a lot a hickies there, Changkyun,” Wonho snickered.

“None of your business,” Changkyun replied while trying to hide his hickies with his hand nervously.

Youngjae instinctively grabbed Changkyun’s hand and pulled him towards the group of men to join them. As they sat down, Youngjae announced, “Oh, by the way, Changkyun’s my girlfriend now.”

“Why am I your girlfriend?!” Changkyun laughed as he pushed Youngjae away.

“Kawaii desu,” Kihyun chuckled.

All the others congratulated them on their relationship.

“I always lowkey shipped them,” Jaebum whispered to Hyunwoo with a cute smile.

Hyunwoo responded with a shy smile as he began to blush. _I always highkey shipped us_ , Hyunwoo thought to himself.

“Let’s hurry up and eat, I’m ready to continue the game!” said Jin.

“Take your time and enjoy my bulgogi!” Jinyoung lashed back to Jin.

“I have to say, your bulgogi is pretty delicious...” Jin admitted to Jinyoung.

 _Probably not as delicious as you_ , Jinyoung thought to himself. Seeing Jin in the kitchen really turned him on, but he did not have the courage to do anything about it. “Not as delicious as you!” he accidentally bantered back.

“What?” questioned a confused Jin.

“Your kimchi fried rice I meant!” Jinyoung corrected himself, feeling extremely embarrassed, then muttered under his breath, “I am not drunk enough for this...”

~

Now that everyone had finished their food, they were ready to jump back into the game. There were still two more bottles of vodka, so they all drank even more until they were excessively drunk.

“Is it my turn yet?” Jackson questioned.

“No, it’s mine,” answered Jin as he cynically made eye contact with Jaebum. “And I know exactly who my target is.”

Jaebum gulped as he awaited whatever Jin had in store for him.

“Truth or dare?” Jin asked.

“Uhhh...dare?” Jaebum hesitantly replied.

A rehearsed evil laugh echoed throughout the dorm from Jin. “I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to take off Hyunwoo’s shirt...and see where things go from there, I guess?”

“Seems like everyone is hooking up tonight,” Hoseok joked with Yugyeom.

Jaebum made his way over to Hyunwoo. Both of them felt very nervous and could barely even look at each other. “Uh, so...yeah...here we go,” Jaebum awkwardly snickered as he began to reach for the bottom of Hyunwoo’s shirt. As he lifted his shirt, his hands grazed upon Hyunwoo’s abs which caused Hyunwoo to feel a bit aroused.

Oh no...this is pretty embarrassing, everyone’s going to see my bulge, Hyunwoo worried. He then averted his eyes from Jaebum’s face and happened to see his crotch, and realized that he wasn’t the only one who was hot and bothered.

“Well...my shirt is off now,” Hyunwoo stated since Jaebum had successfully taken off his shirt.

“Yup,” Jaebum replied, putting his hands over his crotch. As he was looking for anywhere to look other than Hyunwoo’s face, he happened to notice Hyunwoo was having the same crotch problem as him.

“Well then, I can put your shirt in my room for now...I guess,” Jaebum said breaking the silence.

“Yeah of course, I’ll go with you,” Hyunwoo declared as he began to follow Jaebum down the hall.

“They are definitely going to fuck,” Hyungwon whispered to his boyfriend.

~

“So this is my room–” Jaebum began to say, but Hyunwoo interrupted him by planting a kiss on his lips.

“I have been wanting to get you alone all night,” Hyunwoo admitted. “I know, I’ve been a bit awkward, but I want you Jaebum.”

“Wow, this escalated quicker than I expected. Well let me close the door before we do anything,” Jaebum responded.

Then they fucked.

~

“And then there were twelve...” Hoseok joked. “Who’s next?”

“Well, it was Jaebum’s turn to ask, but I’ll go for him I guess,” Yugyeom declared as he scoped out the room. “Jackson, truth or dare?”

“Truth!” Jackson shouted.

“Do you think you’ll hook up with anyone tonight?” Yugyeom questioned.

“Well, since my only option is Jooheon...I hope so.” Jackson grinned while staring directly at Jooheon.

“Truth or dare?” Jackson questioned Jooheon without breaking his stare.

“Dare,” Jooheon bluntly rapped.

“I dare you to challenge me in a duel...a dancing duel!” Jackson commanded.

“Let’s go man!” Jooheon rapped. “What kind of dance?”

“Sexy dance of course.” Jackson laughed.

 _Dammit! I’m only good at cute shit_ , Jooheon rapped in his mind, but he knew what to do.

“I got you guys with the music,” Wonho insisted, as he proceeded to play Playboy by EXO that was located in his playlist named ‘Sexy Times.’

Jackson quickly made his way in front of everyone and began doing a sexy pelvic dance. Jooheon’s eyes were glued to the man. He soon snapped out of it because it was his turn to bust a move.

Jooheon pushed Jackson out of the way as he began to body roll. However, since Jackson had fallen to the ground, he began to hump it which caused Jooheon to rap in his mind, _I wish I was the floor_.

As Jackson stood up after humping the ground, Jooheon began to twerk on Jackson who was shocked by Jooheon’s assertiveness but decided to just go with it.

“You like that?” Jooheon rapped as he grinded against Jackson’s crotch. Jooheon did not need an answer as he already felt Jackson’s excitement poking his ass.

Jackson leaned over and whispered, “Wanna go somewhere more private?” into Jooheon’s ear.

Before Jooheon could respond Wonho stopped the music and stated, “Before y’all go fuck or whatever, we need to choose a winner for the dance contest.”

“Raise your hand if you think Jackson is the victor,” Yugyeom demanded. Four of the men raised their hands. “The winner is Jooheon assuming everyone else was going to vote for him anyways...so you guys can leave now I guess.”

“Wait!” Hyungwon exclaimed. “Before you guys leave, Jooheon needs to truth or dare someone.”

“Who hasn’t been targeted yet?” Jooheon rapped in a instigative way.

“I’m pretty sure it’s just Hyungwon and me,” Hoseok stated.

“Fine then this will be a double truth or dare so we can end this game already. So, truth or dare Hyungwon and Hoseok?” Jooheon rapped.

Hyungwon looked at Hoseok. Hoseok looked back at Hyungwon. Hyungwon raised his eyebrows as Hoseok made a so what are we doing? expression.

Hyungwon mouthed truth? and Hoseok nodded in agreement.

Hyungwon began to speak, “We’re going to do–’

“Dare,” Hoseok interrupted.

Hyungwon looked at Hoseok with an extremely confused expression. He began to speak but was cut off by Jooheon rapping, “I dare you guys to go have 7 minutes in heaven in that closet over there.”

Hyungwon hesitated to move but was soon greeted by the touch of his boyfriend’s hand. “Y’all better not fuck,” Wonho whispered into Hyungwon’s ear as he pushed him to get up.

Yugyeom planted a kiss on Hoseok’s lips before Hoseok walked over to meet Hyungwon in front of the closet. “After you,” Hyungwon said while holding the door open for Hoseok.

As the two men were in the closet, everyone else gathered around the closet door trying to hear what they were saying (except Jooheon and Jackson, who had snuck off to go have some fun).

The closet was pretty small so Hyungwon and Hoseok decided to sit. “Well firstly,” Hyungwon started, “Why did you decide to do a dare last minute?”

“Well...” Hoseok hesitated to answer.

“WELL WHAT?”

“Yugyeom doesn’t know about us...about how we used to be together...and I feared Jooheon would bring it up somehow so I thought doing a dare would be easier.”

“Oh, I see,” Hyungwon replied as he checked his watch to see that only a minute had passed. “Well, we have six minutes left.”

Hoseok didn’t respond and the two men sat there awkwardly in silence trying to look at anything except each other. After about another minute, Hyungwon broke the silence. “I’m sorry for making things awkward.”

“It’s okay, I’m also contributing to this awkward silence.”

“No not now, I mean after we broke up. I’m the one who said I never wanted to see you again...even though that wasn’t true,” Hyungwon stuttered at the end.

“Well, I was the one who broke up with you, so I don’t blame you for saying that.” Hoseok hesitated but continued, “but you could have at least responded to my messages.”

“It would have made things more difficult. I wanted to move on.”

“I just wanted to be friends again!” Hoseok blurted out.

“You weren’t trying to get back together?” Hyungwon questioned.

“No...you were my best friend, but I always knew we weren’t meant to be in a relationship.”

“What do you mean always? Did you only go out with me because I confessed to you?” Hyungwon asked, sounding hurt.

“Of course not,” Hoseok answered, noticing the sad look on Hyungwon’s face. “I did like you, but we were obviously better as friends and I wish we could be friends again.”

“I’d be willing to start over Hoseok, if you would forgive me for the harsh words I said to you.”

Hoseok leaned forward and hugged Hyungwon. Hyungwon soon wrapped his arms around Hoseok as well and embraced him. Moments later, Yugyeom burst the door open shouting, “Times up!” and everyone witnessed Hoseok and Hyungwon hugging.

“What’s going on here?” Yoongi questioned suggestively.

“Nothing!” Hyungwon hastily responded while pushing Hoseok away.

Hoseok looked at Wonho’s confused face and then over to Yugyeom’s which looked similar. He was tired of keeping the secret, especially from his own boyfriend. “Hyungwon and I–” Hoseok began.

“Are secretly seeing each other?” Yugyeom inquired, obviously dreading the answer.

“No! Of course not,” Hoseok confirmed as he got up and walked over to Yugyeom and grabbed his hands. “I would never do that to you babe.”

“Enough of that cute shit,” Wonho interrupted. “Why were you guys hugging then?”

“We used to date...but that was a long time ago. We were just clearing the air with each other,” Hyungwon told everyone. They all looked shocked except for Jin who seemed to already know.

“How come you never told me?” Yugyeom asked Hoseok, looking at him with sad eyes.

“It just never came up and I thought I’d never see Hyungwon again...but I shouldn’t be making excuses. I’m sorry,” Hoseok interjected as he proceeded to embrace Yugyeom.

“Well since everything is cleared up, let’s go back to the living room,” Jinyoung declared and everyone followed his commands. They all chatted until almost everyone had passed out except for Hyungwon and Yugyeom

“So when did you and Hoseok date?” Yugyeom inquired.

“Well we met about eight years ago at a dancing academy and became very close. I didn’t start to like him until about three years after that and eventually we began to date...but Hoseok was right, we should have just stayed friends, things were definitely better that way. I hope our friendship can return to the way it was again.” Hyungwon cut himself off. “Sorry I talk too much.”

“No you’re fine! It’s nice to meet a close friend of Hobi, he doesn’t have many. Just don’t abandon him again!” After Yugyeom finished his statement, he fell asleep and Hyungwon soon followed.

~

  
The next morning everyone was awoken by the smell of breakfast and a screaming Bam Bam shouting, “GET THE FUCK UP YOU HOES!”

Minhyuk and Mark were in the kitchen frying enough eggs and bacon for all seventeen men. “I can’t believe you guys made breakfast–” Jinyoung paused to yawn as he rolled over where he was cuddling with Jin, “in my kitchen.”

Jooheon and Jackson made their way into the living room from Jackson’s room, both of them covered in hickies and scratches. “Did you guys get in a fight?” Youngjae joked.

“Where’s Jaebum and Hyunwoo?” Kihyun questioned as he played with Yoongi’s hair.

“Probably still asleep. I’ll go wake them up!” said an excited Bam Bam as he ran off.

Soon, everyone made it down to the dining room to eat together and discuss everything that had happened last night. Jaebum and Hyunwoo revealed that they had decided to officially date after last night and everyone congratulated them.

“I wonder which of them is the bottom?” Changkyun jokingly asked Youngjae.

“I heard that!” Hyunwoo snarled. _I would never admit that I am a bottom to them_ , he thought to himself.

After everyone finished eating, everyone got ready to leave. “This was really fun, thanks for coming everyone!” Yugyeom said to everyone with a smile.

“We need to do this again!” Minhyuk whined, gripping onto Bam Bam’s arm.

“Well my birthday is in a couple of days...” Kihyun stated.

“AFTER PARTY AT MONSTA X’S DORM!” Bam Bam shouted.

Everyone cheered in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my girl MTrap for editing :3


End file.
